A Broken Heart
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: This is after Stars. Mamoru is finally studying in America and Seiya and the Starlights are gone aswell. Usagi is once again writing letters to Mamo-chan, but her heart is confused. Read and Reveiw!


A Broken Heart   
By: The Optimistic God of Death   
  
Usagi-chan looked at her piece of stationary and frowned. "Luna," she whispered softly, but Luna did not respond, for she had left Usagi's room. Usagi sighed and rested her head in her hands, the ring on her finger glittered in the light of her room. "Why did Mamo-chan have to go back to study in America?" Usagi moved her head to her desk and felt sleep start to overwhelm her, her head jerked up quickly though. "No! I have to write to Mamo-chan before I go to sleep," she said determinedly. She moved her eyes down to the pink paper with little moons on it and frowned, she had something, or rather someone else on her mind, but began to write non-the less.   
  
Dear Mamo-chan,   
I miss you, more and more every day. I hope you come back soon. All the senshi and me are doing fine. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are giving a concert tonight, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan and I are going to go. Michiru-san gave us tickets, like always. I only wish I you could be there for me to rest my head on your shoulder and stay warm in your arms while we listen to the wind and the sea. Thank God no more enemies have showed up. I believe that since I defeated Chaos, with the help of everyone…and the StarLights, that the origin of all evil may be gone. Mamo-chan! I did it! I was all alone in the end, I was lonely, but I did it, and now there will be peace for the senshi! Aren't you proud of me Mamo-chan?! Demo…I miss the StarLights. Japan hasn't forgotten them at all, yet. I hear their song all the time on the radio. I fight back tears when I see them perform on TV. To me it's like seeing a ghost. They were such good friends of mine…and to think how far away they are. I wonder if they are even still alive. What if something happened to them on their way to their planet? Oh, I'm listening to the radio right now, and they began to play their song, listening to Seiya sing… I can't stand it. They sang all that time just for their princess. And then they lost her…I became their princess to protect, I was that love they were searching for, for that instance. They fought with their lives to save me. Seiya…Fighter. I remember how he…she called "Faitaa Sutaa Pawa! Meiku appu!" how she protected me "Sutaa Shiriasu Reiza!" and I cry. Look at that…I'm crying now. I know I'm a crybaby, and I should learn not to cry so often, but I miss Seiya…and Yaten and Taiki. I hope Kakyuu-Hime and the StarLights are doing fine. Though it is kind of odd to think that even though their planet was destroyed, they found a way to get it back. I wonder if we lost our battle one time on Earth and had roamed the Galaxy for another planet if we would have eventually been able to get back the Earth. Mamo-chan…there's something I never told you. I cried…I cried much while you were gone. Demo…there was one person that would make me smile and laugh. I cried for you, I wrote to you, and you never responded, you didn't care! I cried for Mamo-chan! Then…the only person to make me smile said to me "Am I not good enough?" I cried about wanting back my Mamo-chan, wanting someone to love, wanting someone to cry to, and he said "Am I not good enough?" At that moment I felt my heart be won over. It didn't matter that he wasn't my Mamo-chan. I loved him…but he only kept searching for his princess. He sang on for her, not for me. He did sing once for me though, and it was the best performance ever. He loved me, Mamo-chan. And when he left…not a tear, he held his head high and told you to take good care of me…but did you?! Did you Mamo-chan?! You're in America now…and I'm here. Did you listen to what my love had to say?! DID YOU MAMO-CHAN??!! Gomen…I feel the tears rolling down in a flood now. Gomen. It's stilly of me. He wasn't even real. He is gone forever now. He is his other self…Fighter… He's not even a guy, he's a Sailor Senshi, Star Fighter, but that didn't matter, because as Seiya he was a normal human, and an idol, and he loved me. He loved me Mamo-chan!! He loved his princess, but as a close friend, how my Senshi love me, but he really loved me, Mamo-chan!! Gomen!! I miss Seiya so much though…as much as I miss you. Yaten and Taiki are most likely giving Seiya a hard time and trying to make him forget about me…but I bet he wont! NO! Seiya's gone…forever…only Fighter lives on. I'm so confused Mamo-chan. I'm so sorry. I love you Mamo-chan. You're my only love…but there was a time I thought you didn't care. You know Mamo-chan…I've written you at least 20 times since you've left for America this time…and you haven't wrote back yet. My Mamo-chan, please write back…I love you, I want to wear this ring from you someday, with a white dress. Don't worry this time…there is no Handsome idol singer to win my heart. I'm all yours, so please come back soon, my Mamo-chan. Before my heart grows to lonely again. I'm sorry Mamo-chan. Please…keep my heart forever, my Mamo-chan. I'm sorry for loving and missing Seiya so much…   
~Usa-chan`   
  
Usagi's face, wet with tears fell to her desk as she let sleep win. The light breeze from the window blew in a familiar scent, and the blanked Luna, who had returned, had put over Usagi held a familiar warmness or someone's arms. The warmness that made them the same, but that scent was distinctively of roses. Usagi's head jerked up once more, and she ran to the balcony and looked down, and smiled and let the tears stream as she ran back into her room and down the stairs and to the street and into his arms. Those warm arms. She buried her head in his chest and smelt the rose in his breast pocket and looked into his eyes. She smiled a sleepy weak smile as she ran her fingers through his dark hair and fell asleep in his arms. He had come back. He hadn't gotten lost on his way to where he was headed. He was still alive, and he was back. Usagi's heart was now only his, again. ~Owari~   
Hee hee…well…just which HE came back? I'll let you guys decide. Was it Usagi's Mamo-chan, or Usagi's idol singer, Seiya? *smile* You decide   
~Kari


End file.
